


The Science Bros. Collection

by bannergirl1218



Series: Science Bros. Collection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannergirl1218/pseuds/bannergirl1218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Hello everyone I'm Bannergirl1218! I am a huge fan of The Avengers, but no one more than Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. This is a collection of One-shots, requests, songfics, Text conversations, and maybe preferences for Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo), and Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.). I want to say thank you all for being so patient with me throughout my muse changes and I really want to thank you for the support! Sorry if I've been keeping many of you waiting as I myself have a little trouble with writer's block and writer's discipline. :( Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this little collection of Science Bros. Stuff. Cover belongs to Hallpen, Tony and Bruce belong to Marvel (Stan Lee and Disney) and You belong to Tony and Bruce! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Topic #1: Distance (Bruce Banner X Reader)

So far away   
(Bruce Banner X Reader)   
Song Used: Far Away   
Artist: Nickle-back 

 

This time, this place  
Misused, Misplaced   
Too long, too late  
who was I to make you wait?

You opened your eyes only to see a familiar, giant, green chest cradling your smaller form as he leapt through the air like a giant toad. “D-Doctor Banner?” You asked groggily causing the Hulk to look down at you, a gentle look in his forest green eyes. The creature pulled you flush against him as he landed hard on the deck of the Hellicarrier. Like a prince who was trying not to jostle a sleeping princess he placed you on the ground. Before you could call out to him the creature was gone, leaping towards the rouge Quin-jet that was piloted by none other than Ultron himself. This would be the last moment you remembered laying your eyes on Doctor Bruce Banner, Your crush and your best friend. 

You were an Avenger. Apart of the team of earth’s mightiest heroes because of Tony and Bruce. The two men had rescued you after AIM had captured you for their human research project. You had been told that you had been subjected to a serum that gave you this ability to glow in the dark and bend matter. Lost and afraid Tony had given you a home in the tower and gave you a job as his assistant while Bruce helped you cope through some of the trauma that you had suffered. You remembered all the fun that the three of you had together and you remembered all the fun you had been able to experience with the whole team. Watching Tony try to out drink Steve, teaching Thor how to cook real food *besides Pop-tarts*, playing Mario-cart with Natasha and Clint, going on morning runs with Steve, and your favorite way to end the day; stargazing with Bruce. The Avengers were your family, but after this incident it seemed like everyone yet again went their separate ways. Tony went back to New York, Thor was probably in Asgard, and Clint went home to his family. Of course you still had Steve and Nat to hang around with, along with a whole new team of friends to count on to save the world. All of this still didn’t stop you from wondering… from waiting on him. You wished in your heart each day as you walked into the training room that you would run into Bruce walking down the hallway. Sadly this was just a wish and a longing. Bruce Banner was who knows where…probably in some foreign land like where Natasha found him the first time. “Good luck in finding him kid. He’s like a magician he’ll appear in one place but then blend in so well that he disappears” You remember Agent Carson tell you as you talked with her about your feelings. You hated talking to her, she never made you feel any better. 

Just one chance   
just one breath  
just in case there’s just one left  
‘cause you know, you know  
you know, you know 

 

The sky was dreary and the clouds gathered around wanting to let out their tears of sorrow. The city was less populated on days like this which was why the man dressed in a dark cloak was able to travel so easily towards the small hut on the edge of the village. The man’s visage had not changed since he had started out this morning, for he felt a pang deep within his heart that would not go away. The man walked up to a door and slowly opened it with a creak. 

*Good morning Dr. Banner, I was wondering when I’d see you again* the elderly lady behind the bar said in a Japanese tongue as she cleaned the counter. Bruce sighed a little and threw his hood off revealing his face to any patron that dared to look up. *Hello Ms. Yumi, yea I’m sorry I’ve been having a little trouble lately* Bruce answered in Japanese as he occupied a stool at the bar and rested his elbow upon the clear glass counter. *Oh? Come child tell me what troubles you?* Ms. Yumi asked as she went to making Bruce his usually tonic with a shot of gin. Bruce raised one tired hazelnut eye to look at her as she made his favorite drink. *Well it’s just I’m kinda feeling bad. I loved this girl that was on the team with me… there was only two things wrong with it. 1) I doubt she actually liked me that way. 2) She’d probably hate me now… I left her and the whole team wondering and waiting. I guess I did it to protect her, but I still don’t feel any better about it* Bruce explained as she slid him his glass. *Well all I can say is that you can’t assume my child. You can always go back and I’m sure that the team will welcome you. If they are your true friends and if she truly loves you then they will be patient to wait* Ms. Yumi said giving a reassuring smile to him before she walked out from behind the bar so that she could take some drinks to another table. Bruce sipped his gin and tonic. He wanted to believe every word that they all said. He wanted to believe that he would be able to see (Y/N) again. 

Bruce took a small piece of paper out of his pocket. The paper was a picture of (Y/N) and him goofing around in the lab together. He remembers when Tony took it, but the best part was that he remembered her laugh. (Y/N)’s laugh was contagious and it was probably one of his favorite things about her. He remembered placing his lab coat on her smaller shoulders and then her dancing with him, the tails of the pure white coat flapping around behind her. Suddenly the scientist felt something wet hit his cheek. He closed his eyes and for once allowed the acknowledged tears to stream down his face. There was truly no way out. He’d said it himself. “In case you needed to kill me, but you can’t. I know. I tried. I got low, I didn’t see an end to it so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!” those words still rung in his head every time he picked up the gun and held the cold metal in his fingers. The one thing that actually stopped him from putting it to his head and pulling the trigger was the one thing that kept him away from her. The Hulk. 

That I love you  
I have loved you all along   
and I miss you   
been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming that you’ll be with me  
and you’ll never go   
Stop breathing if   
I don’t see you anymore

“Agent (Y/N) I want you to go on a vacation. You’ve been working too hard recently and Captain Rogers has brought this to my attention” Director Fury said coming up to you in the training room. “Sir you understand why… please tell me you do” You answered as a look of dismay crossed your face. “Yes I do and I’m quite sure that this can be a little time used to resolve that problem. I give you my full permission to take as much time you need to relocate Doctor Banner and bring him back” Director Fury said placing a hand on your shoulder. “Y-you mean it? I can go and look for Bruce?” You asked almost unbelieving that you were just given this privilege. “Yes agent because I understand what he means to you. We need to find him before the military does or else he’ll be doomed” Director Fury said quietly his gaze serious and somewhat bleak. “Right…I’m on it chief” You said trying not to sound as excited as you truly were. “Good agent (Y/N) we wish you good luck” he replied before sending you on your way.   
You raced outside of the shield base to your motorcycle knowing that you’d have to go to Avengers tower and tell Tony the good news as well as pack. You already had one idea in mind for the first place that you would check for Bruce. Knowing that he was a strategist in hiding you knew that you would have to act fast and act stealthily if you were going to catch him. Tony would know what to do and how to get you to your desired vacation spot number one without you being detected. You skipped out of the bay doors seeing her sitting there and almost brand new. You smiled to yourself as you hopped on and threw on your helmet. “Bruce Banner here I come” you whispered to yourself as you flipped down the sun visor and rode off towards the city. 

~ A Few hours later ~ 

“Wait so Fury has actually given you permission to hunt for Bruce?” Tony asked as he continued to fiddle with one of his new suits. “Yea basically. He didn’t just let me though, Steve actually had to say something to him to get him to finally agree to it” You answered looking through some of the pictures that Tony had taken of you and Bruce earlier in the year. “Well I suppose that’s a good thing. I heard that Ross is still trying to hunt him down. The bastard doesn’t know when to quit does he?” Tony asked walking towards the work bench that you occupied and wiping his brow with a stray rag. “That’s why I need your help Tony. I have any idea where he might be, but I need your expertise to design a plan of getting in there without Bruce or Ross finding out. If Bruce finds out he might be mad at me or he might run and if Ross finds out he’ll capture me and kill me” You explained with a worried look crossing your face. “Don’t worry (Y/N/N) I’ll help ya get there. Trust me I think running from you would be the last thing he’d do by the way” Tony mentioned as he put away his tools. “Wait…W-what do ya mean?” you asked shakily as heat began rising to your cheeks. “I’ll tell ya when you’re older, now c’mon on let’s settle our plan over some Shawarma” Tony laughed leading you to the elevator. 

On my knees, when I ask   
last chance for one last dance   
cause with you, I’d withstand   
all of hell to hold your hand 

It was warmer today than it had been in days. The sun was out and the sky was clear. This was Bruce’s favorite type of weather, if he was truly honest with himself. There was one beach that he knew that cradled the village where no one would go. A lonely beach that had golden sands and indigo waters. A lonely beach that was not far from the shack that he called home, a place that rested only a few miles from the center of the village. On days like this Bruce would go to clear his head, meditate, study the biological life signs in the area, or just relax and watch the sun slip away behind the clouds and welcome the moon to take its place in the sky. This was the beach that Bruce had landed on when he was the Hulk after the battle of Sokovia. The Hulk, having been underwater way too long, had thrown up on the shore and left poor Bruce to lie in the pouring rain. He smiled a little to himself at the memory. *that was a bad idea Banner. You had caught a cold the next morning and became ill for two weeks remember?* Bruce thought in his mind as he laid out his purple and white striped blanket upon the sand dunes. He rested his head back and starred up at the clear blue sky. The waves crashing not far from his feet was calming and they reminded him of himself sometimes. The heavy thrashing and the loud, low roar of each oncoming wave reminded him of the anger that would always bubble beneath his skin while the white caps of each one that reached out onto the sand reminded him of his heart. His poor heart would reach out and it seemed like no one would answer, until he met (Y/N). He wished that she was here now to rescue him from himself like she had always done when he was living in the tower with her and the team. Bruce sighed tracing a lazy pattern into the sand beside his body. “I’ve hurt you and the only family that I’ve ever cared about. I wish I could see you again… just one more time” Bruce said softly to himself. 

It was early in the morning when Tony and (Y/N) touched down in the Mark 42. The two had landed in a forest-like area but they could hear the village life through the trees ahead of them. The heat mingled with the humidity and the smells of the natural world. “Who could’ve thought you’d find Bruce here” Tony shouted over the noise of the hustling and bustling inhabitants that bumped and passed you both in the streets. “Well Tony you and I both know that he blends in with foreign cultures very easily. This was my best guess because of the Quinjet wreckage found on a small island not far from here” You shouted back as you dragged Tony behind you and weaved through the crowds. After a few moments you both stopped to catch a breath as you looked around at the people. “Geez this is normal for these people? It’s like New York City commute, but worse” Tony said looking over at you and seeing the worried look on your face. “We may never find him Tony. What if we were wrong… what if he’s no longer here or what if General Ross has already taken him in custody?” You asked as a few stray tears began to flood your eyes. You closed your eyes taking a deep breath and looking away not wanting for Tony to see you cry. “Look (Y/N) our best bet is to ask around and see who knows him. There’s bound to be someone, but you and I can’t give up hope yet. Bruce is counting on us. I hope that we can get ourselves a drink soon. I’m famished and you look like you could really use one” Tony said causing you to roll your eyes at him. “What? Oh c’mon if we find the local tavern maybe we’ll find someone will know him” Tony suggested with a small smile. “Fine let’s go!” you groaned dragging Tony along behind you. 

I’d give it all   
I’d give for us   
Give anything but I won’t give up  
Cause you know,   
you know, you know 

You and Tony had asked around until you were guided to a really beat up looking hut on the edge of the village. The locals had told you and Tony that the bar keep, Ms. Yumi, might know more about Bruce’s whereabouts. The two friends walked in quietly and sat down at the bar. “My, my, you two are new. What can I get for you two?” the elderly lady asked with a lazy smile. “Well I wanted to ask you about someone… he’s a very close friend of ours and he’s in danger” You said softly showing the lady the picture of you and Bruce together. The lady’s expression changed quickly and her eyes hardened as she looked at you. “Who are you?” She asked looking from the picture to you and then at the picture again. “Well I’m a close friend to Doctor Banner…we both are…” You trailed off before looking at Tony. “You better tell her, she might not believe us if you don’t” Tony said softly looking around and trying to make sure no one was spying on you. “Alright. My name is (Y/N) and this is Tony Stark, we’re friends of Doctor Banner and we’ve come to find him. The US military along with General Ross has set out to find him, if they do find him before we do they will kill him” You answered softly. Ms. Yumi took a solid five minutes before letting out a sigh. “You are that girl he speaks of when he comes here. He really loves you and he talks about wanting to kiss you, wanting to tell you that he loved you” She said softly as she handed you a parchment. “This is a map of the village. On the edge of the village is a small ghetto where his hut lies. I have a feeling though that he may be at the beach today so you may have to look there first” Ms. Yumi said softly giving you a small smile. 

“There’s a scooter in the back and you’re welcome to use it child, but you must be agile because I have no idea how long he’ll be there” Ms. Yumi said leading you through the back door of the bar. “Don’t worry (Y/N) I’ll be here when you two come back. This is something you’re gonna have to do alone though so go get um” Tony said with a smile giving you a small wave before you disappeared behind the hut. You jumped on the baby blue colored scooter before snapping the helmet to your head and then kick-starting the little engine. “Alright you little thing don’t fail me now!” You shouted over the sound as you hit the gas and sped down the dusty path. You rode through the village again passing by the various characters from the men and women wearing colorful robes to the poor street rats that begged or stole food from the local food stands of the marketplace. The trip took you roughly fifteen minutes to complete which for you was a mixture of relief and worry at the same time. 

Soon the smell of the salty sea air reached your nostrils and the sound of the crashing waves met your ear drums. This was a much more comforting situation because you knew very well that this was the place that Ms. Yumi had described. You jumped off the scooter and pulled your hair up in a tight pony tail. ‘I just hope he’s here’ you thought to yourself as you began walking into the sand dunes. Sure enough in the distance you spotted shadowed figure standing upon a huge grey stone. The figure was doing a karate stance that you had almost not been able to believe him to do until he beat the shit out of Tony once**. You saw another rock standing adjacent to the one that he was on and decided that this was your chance. The other had his eyes closed so he didn’t notice you doing the same move he had been doing, the Stork on the opposite rock. He might not have seen you at all if you hadn’t let out the breath you had been holding. The man was startled from his place and fell into the wet sand beside the rock.   
“(Y/N)…w-what are you doing here? H-how?” Bruce asked shakily as you held out a hand to help him back to his feet. “Bruce I’m a shield agent, it’s what I do.” You replied with a soft and warm smile. Bruce pulled you down and you landed hard in the sand next to him. “Oh god I’m so sorry!” Bruce apologized blushing and leaning over you to brush off your clothes. You couldn’t help but to laugh a little and smile up at him. You placed a hand on his cheek giving him a loving look. “I missed you Doctor Banner” You said softly. Suddenly the world paused around you as you felt his soft lips lightly brush your own. “You have no idea (Y/N)” he whispered before pulling you into a passionate and slow kiss. 

So Far away   
Been far away for far too long   
So far away   
Been far away for far too long   
But you know, you know, you know 

After you two broke away from each other for air Bruce gently laid down next to you and pulled you into his embrace. “Why’d you leave?” You asked him softly staring up at him with curiousness in your eyes. “Well I was really afraid… I love you (Y/N), oh god do I ever love you! I need you more than I would admit sometimes, but after what the Hulk did in Wakanda… it made me think what if I did that to you? What if I killed you?” Bruce answered sadness spreading across his features. You silenced him with a soft kiss to his lips. You felt him pull you closer to him which caused you to smile a little. “Why did you come looking for me (Y/N)?” He asked softly after you broke away again. You felt his hand lightly stroke your hair, a soothing motion that was always calming you back down when you were anxious, afraid, mad, or extremely upset by something. “Because I love you. I can’t live without you Bruce, I’ve tried and it doesn’t work. I need you come home with me…Ross is after you again and the only way I can protect you if you come back” You whispers as tears glistened in your (E/C) eyes. “You didn’t come alone did you?” Bruce asked sounding more concerned knowing from experience what Ross and his men would be willing to do to find him, extract the Hulk and thus kill him. “No I came with Tony as prior to Fury’s orders” You answered sincerely and wrapped your arms tightly around his mid-section. “Hey it’s alright…I’m so sorry for hurting you my angel” He whispered in your ear and held you close to him. “Bruce promise me that you won’t leave without me again” You whispered looking up and meeting his warm brown eyes. “I promise angel as long as you love me I won’t ever leave you again” Bruce replied kissing into your hair. 

You and Bruce rode on the scooter back to the run down tavern, but for once instead of rushing you both were able to appreciate the people around you. “Tony should still be waiting for us if Ms. Yumi hasn’t kicked him out yet” You shouted to him over the sound of the motor buzzing. Bruce chuckled thinking about how crazy his friend could get when he was drunk off his rocker and nodded before setting his head back down on your shoulder. “To be honest Ms. Yumi will surprise you, you could appreciate her tolerance and drinking like a man but also her resolve as a woman” Bruce replied causing you chuckle a little. “So what have you been doing since you left us Brucie?” You asked curiously. “Oh just being a doctor, you know it’s one of my special talents after all” Bruce answered as he hopped off the back of the scooter and offered his hand to you. You blushed and gently took it letting him lead you through the back door of the tavern. 

As you both got back in the bar it was quiet. There were one or two patrons and Tony who was fast asleep with his head against the counter and his butt still glued to the seat. *Welcome back children. My, your friend has a big appetite for drink eh?* Ms. Yumi asked causing you both to laugh a little. “Yep that would be the famous Tony Stark. Well at least he slept it off this time, Bruce remember when he tried to play Mario cart after he and Steve had yet another drinking competition?” You asked earning another laugh from him. After about five minutes you and Bruce decided that you needed to wake Tony up so that Ms. Yumi could close up her bar for the night. “Stark wake up block head!” You snapped startling the billionaire and causing him to slip off the bar stool. “W-wha? (Y/N) D-did you find Bruce? Can we go home now?” He questioned trying to regain his focus as he slowly stood up again on his feet. “Hey Tony” Bruce said shyly causing the billionaire to whirl around quickly and see his friend. “BRUCE!!!!” Tony shouted pulling the other into a bone crushing hug. “T-tony…c-can’t…can’t breathe!” Bruce sputtered tapping the other’s shoulder. “Right…sorry buddy” Tony apologized and quickly let go of his friend. “Good to see you to Tony” Bruce finally said with a sheepish smile on his face. “Well then should we be heading home?” Tony asked sounding like a little boy on Christmas. “Well Tony I think we should probably wait until the airport opens up again and besides we’re gonna have to take a cart to get to the nearest city before we can even catch a…” Bruce started before Tony placed a finger on his lips. “Bruce ol’ buddy I’m Tony Stark, you don’t think I’ve got that part covered?” Tony asked raising a brow and showing a glimmering smile. 

I wanted   
I wanted you to stay   
‘cause I needed   
I need to hear you say   
that I love you  
I have loved you all along   
and forgive you   
for being far away for far too long   
so keep breathing   
‘cause I’m not leaving you anymore   
believe it   
hold on to me and never let me go   
keep breathing   
‘cause I’m not leaving you anymore   
believe it   
hold on to me and never let me go   
keep breathing   
hold on to me and never let me go   
keep breathing   
hold on to me and never let me go 

 

Now at night you don’t have to sleep alone. Now in the morning you are sure that you can wake up and see hope in the eyes of your significant other. After returning to the US, Tony offered to keep you and Bruce at the tower with him in New York City. Of course you still did a little work for Fury and Shield while Bruce worked in the lab with Tony like old times, but for once you were able to say that everything felt alright with the world. Now every time someone oppresses the love that you and Bruce stand for and share you are both reminded of the distance that kept you so far away. 

Extended Ending   
A month later… 

“Bruce?” You called from your shared bedroom and drawing your husband’s attention. “Yes my love? What is it?” He asked hearing the urgent tone in your voice. “C’mere” You answered trying to calm the racing pulse of your heart. Suddenly you saw the familiar dark brown curls peak around the door frame followed by a pair of soft and tired hazel-nut brown eyes. You couldn’t help but to giggle a little at his pace as you slowly stood up and walked over to him. You handed him a small package and pecked his lips softly. Your mind whirled only hoping that the reaction you were about to witness would be a good one and not one that ended with the Hulk destroying half of Manhattan. 

“You’re…you’re…pregnant…” Bruce trailed off staring down at you and then at the pregnancy test that rested in his hands. You nodded softly with a small smile on your face. “You’re not mad at me are you?” You asked sounding a bit uneasy. “What? No, no, no honey how could I be mad you? This is fantastic!” Bruce cheered gently lifting you up in his arms and twirling you around. He had a huge face splitting smile on his face that you could only describe as pride, and a hint of childishness. “Oh thank god Brucie! I was really afraid there for a moment” You whispered kissing him softly and lightly wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love you (Y/N) Banner and I love you baby Banner” He said softly as he got on his knees. Bruce lightly lifted your shirt, his face level with your flat stomach. He gently peppered it with kisses and smiled up at you. “Alright kiddo be good to your momma and I can’t wait to see you in eight months” Bruce said softly before standing again and taking you in his arms. “I love you to Bruce, thank you” You whispered burying his face in the crook of his neck. “For what my angel?” he asked curiously stroking your hair and smiling down at you. “For coming back home, and for giving me a family” You answered cuddling close to him. Yep everything was definitely right with the world especially because you never gave up on the man you loved. Robert Bruce Banner.


	2. Importance (Tony Stark X Reader)

Importance 

Tony Stark X Reader 

A/N: ok so this is my first Avenger’s story…My favorite being the hot shot Tony Stark ~blushes~ I digress. This story about (Y/N) who is just a lab tech and a friend of the Avengers. Sadly she feels like that’s all she is…Tony wakes up after his Arc Reactor is mended by (Y/N). It is when she goes to check on him that she will get a very wonderful surprise. “Don’t ever think just because you don’t have born super powers mean that you aren’t important (Y/N), because right now I can tell you…your Important to someone, me” 

A lab tech, that’s all you were to the team of super heroes with the exception of Tony and Bruce. You didn’t even see Steve, Nat, Clint, or Thor that much. The only time you did was dinner, parties that Tony threw, and the one night a week game night *if there wasn’t a world crisis going on*. Day after day you worked with Tony and Bruce in the lab trying to keep the Avengers well equipped.   
Sadly another reason for you to only be useful as a Lab tech was because you didn’t harness super powers like them. Your only true special skill was with computer systems and invention ideas. Ideas that flooded your brain 24/7, but most of these ideas you believed were pretty stupid compared to the ideas that Tony and Bruce had. Today in the lab you and Bruce had been working on a formula that could heal up any sort of wound any team member suffered. 

“You seem a bit out of sorts today (Y/N). Mind telling me who or what is bothering you?” Bruce asked gazing at you from behind the rims of his glasses. “It’s not too important Bruce…it’s just I felt so weak, seeing him in so much pain” you answered going back to studying the tissue regenerative process. You felt Bruce give you a comforting stare and you couldn’t help but to turn and give him a strong hug.   
“Tony will be fine (Y/N). It’s because of you and Jarvis’s efforts that he will. This is one of the reasons for us to be doing what we’re doing” Bruce said as you buried your head in his chest and sobbed. “It just hurts. I love him…I love him so much Bruce and he doesn’t even have a clue. If you or him were to die I couldn’t live with myself” you sobbed feeling Bruce softly rub your back. “Hey, Hey, Hey it’s ok (Y/N) we’re not going anywhere. Besides ‘the other guy’ wouldn’t ever let that happen. Why don’t you take a break, go and see Tony? I’m sure he’ll make you feel better. I know that he can if I can’t” Bruce said making your tears come to a slow halt. 

You gave him a weak smile. “Thanks Bruce” you called over your shoulder. Bruce smiled back and watched you go before going back to the project that the two of you had started.   
You hurried down the corridor to the elevator. Your heart pounded in your chest like the beat of a drum. “Hello Miss (Y/N) where may I take you?” Tony’s AI unit Jarvis asked with his British tone. “Hey Jarv. Please can you take me to the medical wing?” You asked kindly as the doors slowly slid shut. You slid down against the wall trying to calm yourself. Your mind was whirling and all you could now think about was the man you loved…Tony Stark. Your eyes shot open and you came out of your thoughts when you heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator letting you know that you had reached the medical floor. When the door opened you raced out like a cheetah on steroids.

When you got to the main medical desk you saw Steve standing nearby. “Hey (Y/N), wait I thought you and Bruce were working on that healing stuff…” Steve asked his tone sounding a bit harsh. You stood crossing your arms over your chest and feeling a bit angry at the question. “First of all captain its called Regenerative duplexive. Second of all, I just came to see Tony…how is he?” you asked in a formal tone. You didn’t feel like taking Steve’s judgement today. “He’s awake, I assume that he’s doing fine (Y/N) thanks to you” Steve said in a much gentler tone than before. “I couldn’t have really done it without Jarvis and his knowledge on Arc Reactors” you answered before you began to see Steve leave you behind and head back down the corridor. It was one thing that you couldn’t ever seem to understand…Why was it that Steve couldn’t get along with you or Tony? You shrugged off Steve’s questions and now concentrated on the reason you came. To check on Tony.

“Hey Sweetheart” you heard a familiar voice say as you slowly entered the white walled room. Your smile grew hearing his voice, you quickly rushed into his now open arms and hugged him tight. “Oh Tony I’m so happy it worked…You’re ok” you cried as you gently let your head rest on his shoulder. 

“A little birdy told me that you and Jarvis saved my Arc Reactor” Tony said as he softly stroked your long (H/C) hair. “I tried my best. It’s not like it’s really that important, besides I had to save it…it’s the one thing that keeps my best friend alive and I can’t lose him” You whispered as you softly looked up at him. Tony’s brown eyes bore into yours. Unlike most times when they had the air of arrogance in them, now his eyes were warm and caring. 

“(Y/N) don’t ever think that just because you don’t have born super powers means that you’re not important. Because right now I can tell you…your important to someone…me” Tony said his tone gentle but yet firm. You blushed a little and felt your cheeks grow slightly wet with your own tears. “Thank you Tony…no one have ever said that to me before” you whispered before feeling your body quench in electricity.   
All at once you felt the electric current flow through you. You felt his soft lips lightly brush your own. His goatee feeling much more electric against your skin because it let you know that this was no longer just a dream…this was real. Tony Stark was kissing you. 

This was it, that moment that you realized your dreams were coming true. “I have to say it now…I love you (Y/N)” Tony admitted as you both finally broke the kiss. Tony could see the uncertainty in your (E/C) eyes before he spoke again. “I meant that (Y/N), you’re not like any other woman I’ve ever met. You’re far more beautiful than any of them. And your beautiful because you’re you, you spend every day just striving to be different. That’s one of the many things I can say I truly love about you” Tony said softly causing you to smile brightly, and softly you pulled him closer to you again for another kiss. Both of you felt like there was nothing that could ever ruin this moment for you. As you pulled away again you felt your breathes mingle with one another. “I love you to Tony, more than anyone or anything in the world” you finally said before Tony pulled you into another hug. You smiled hearing Tony let out a sigh of relief, he was glad to know that the feelings he had for you were mutual and returned. 

Later on that day…

“One question Sweetheart…when can I rejoin you and Bruce in the lab again?” Tony asked softly. You inwardly had felt bad for him because you knew how much he hated being unless to everybody. “Don’t worry Tony just give your Arc reactor one more day of recuperation” you answered lightly kissing his forehead. “Promise?” Tony asked pouting like a little kid. “I promise” you replied leaning in and giving him another light kiss on the lips. 

“I guess I should let you get back to the lab so Bruce doesn’t start wondering” Tony said reluctantly. “Yea but I promise I’ll come back later on tonight” you said giving him one last hug and a small kiss on the forehead for cheering up. “I hope that’s a date (Y/N)” Tony finally said making you blush a bright pink. “Only if you want it to be Tony” you replied as you headed out of the door and let Tony rest. You then finally began the trip back to the lab on the ‘Stark floor’. 

~One Elevator ride later~   
“Hey (Y/N) so…how’d it go?” Your other best friend Bruce asked as you stepped back into the lab. “You were right, going to see Tony did make me feel much better” you answered with a bright smile.   
“I knew it’s just what the two of you needed. Congrats by the way” Bruce smirked already sensing the confessions that had been made and the new relationship that everybody in ‘Avenger Tower’ could now ‘Ship like Fed-Ex’. “Again thanks Bruce” you smiled giving his cheek a friendly kiss.   
For the rest of the day the research had gone quite successful. All you knew now was that you couldn’t wait to see Tony again tonight. At least two people in all of ‘Avenger Tower’ knew that you were important, and to you that’s all that really mattered.


	3. Just a little cut (Bruce Banner X Reader)

It was a rather lazy day in Avenger Tower, considerably a day that the team happened to enjoy. At this point you had decided to have a nostalgic day and play on the Wii for a while. After a bit of breakfast (Prepared by Thor himself) which consisted of Pop-tarts and coffee, you bounded out of the kitchen and off to find the Wii system. “Morning Ms. (Y/N) where may I take you today?” A familiar British accent asked as you got into the elevator. “Gaming room Jarv. If ya please” You replied with a huge grin before resting against the wall and listening to the soft music that Jarvis had decided to play for you.

~A short elevator ride later~  
You entered a rather large room that was lined with all sorts of gaming equipment. So much that one could’ve become a YouTuber if it hadn’t have been that you were with the famous Avengers. In the center of the awesome neon colored room you could see the enormous leather couch that looked very comfortable. You smirked and raced toward the huge couch which stood in front of a huge flat screen TV and underneath a Wii system. After finding the special custom made remote that had your name on the sleeve (Tony’s Doings BTW) you pressed the power button and watched the Wii slowly come to life. “Hmm…I really need to make some Mii’s for those guys” you said to yourself as you found out that you were the only Mii character in the entire plaza. You smirked happily and began with a certain shy Physicist that you had developed a huge crush on.

~Meanwhile in the Labs~  
Tony and Bruce were for once a bit bored. Honestly even though they were scientist they had been working so very hard all week long. This also meaning that almost neither had stopped to be humans for a little while. “Hey Bruce wanna go and see what (Y/N)’s doing? She decided to chill for a bit” Tony said shooting a glance over at his now blushing friend. “Uh…I…I suppose it wouldn’t hurt Tony. I just don’t want to spoil her fun” Bruce answered nervously as he ran a hand through his graying brunette locks. “It’s not spoiling her fun if we’re enjoying it with her, and don’t give me that look I know you like her” Tony smirked practically dragging his science bro out of the lab.

~About twenty minutes later~  
“Hey there Doll whatcha up to?” You heard a familiar voice say from behind you. You couldn’t help but smile as you turned to see your best friend Tony Stark. “Ah nothing much just fooling around with some Mii characters” You replied jumping up to hug him. You blushed quickly as you could see Bruce standing not far from you and Tony. He had a shy smile on his face and you couldn’t help but to give him a small hug. “Hey Doctor Banner” you greeted him softly causing him to smile a little brighter. “Hey now how many times do I have to tell you (Y/N) just call me Bruce” He chuckled as the three of you settled back down on the huge couch again. 

“So you two want to see some Mii characters before we start playing some sports?” you asked excited to show them your latest creations. “Sure (Y/N)” the boys replied in unison as you went to the main plaza that all of the Mii’s gathered in. You swished the controller with ease pressing the little whistle and letting it call all of the Mii’s together. You then grabbed up a little guy and pulled him into the Viewing platform.

“Bruce, Tony I want you to meet Mii Bruce Banner” You smiled as you showed them the little Mii in a closer view. “Dude that totally looks like you” Tony commented making Bruce blush a little bit. “You honestly did an amazing Job (Y/N) I like him” Bruce complimented making it your turn to blush.  
“Oh do me next!” Tony cheered like a little kid wanting his turn to answer a question or volunteer for a magic trick. You laughed at Tony’s way of getting you to show him his little character and then repeated the phase you had done to show off little Bruce. “I present to you little Tony Stark” you replied smiling confidently. “Lookin good handsome” Tony complimented the little Mii on the screen making you almost fall backward with laughter.

~1, 2, skip a few 99, 100~  
“Alright Bruce your Turn” you announced after earning yet another strike in the rally against the boys. Bruce stood slowly and gently swung the remote before he realized he forgot to let go at the right time and hit the electronic people behind him. “Oops…heh sorry” Bruce apologized to the screen before retaking his stance and finally letting the ball smoothly roll out of his gasp. Amazingly he made a strike knocking a miracle pin at the very end.

“This is my last frame guys, wish me luck” Tony laughed jumping up and taking a strange but very starkish stance. Finally Tony wound up a swing and let the ball curl out of his grasp before it hit a gutter. “Wow…that was honestly the worst move I’ve done this whole entire game” Tony chided watching a painful replay and then hearing the computer people say ‘Aww’. “You’re up (Y/N)” Tony said walking toward the mini-fridge that was also in the room.

“Alright boys here goes nothing” You said as you got up. As you stood you felt Bruce lightly hold you back for a second. “Bruce?” you asked a little confused as you looked at the man you had developed a crush on for so long. “I…Uh wanted to give you something that might give you luck…” Bruce said shyly and almost barely audible. “Oh…and what’s that?” you asked softly watching as he stared into your soft brown eyes intently.

Suddenly the world seemed to stop spinning as you felt him lightly pull you onto his lap and felt his warm soft lips press against your own. At first you didn’t react because you were afraid this was all just a dream but quickly you knew you had to let him know the feelings were mutual and thus you returned his gentle kiss.

“C’mon Banner get a room! Oh and (Y/N) are you gonna finish your frame or what cause I’d like to know who is victorious” Tony called in a playful tone causing the two of you to break apart really quickly. “Oh and by the way (Y/N) I’m sure that was one hell of a good luck charm so…yea I’m hoping you’ll get the luck you were hoping for” Tony finished before pouring the three of you glasses of lemonade before coming back over a smirk still plastered on his face.

This comment Stark knew would earn him an eye roll from both you and the good Doctor who was hoping that at least you would kick the billionaire’s ass at this game. You closed your eyes letting the feeling of Bruce’s warm kiss encompass you again before swinging and letting the ball go out of your grasp. First go Strike! Second go Strike! Now all that was needed to make this the perfect game for you was a triple strike or in this case a ‘Turkey’. As quickly as you shut your eyes for the second time you let go of the ball for the final time it hitting all but one pin. Suddenly you heard the announcer call a ‘Strike!’ before slowly opening your eyes to watch the replay… a perfect miracle pin. You squealed in happiness and felt Bruce jump up and hug you as you both cheered happily. “Hey gang Bruce has still gotta finish his frame” Tony reminded making you and Bruce hesitantly separate and blush darkly before Bruce took his position.

~two minutes later~  
“And the winner is (Y/N) with 360 points” Tony announced smiling and congratulating you. “So whatcha wanna play next?” You asked them both curiously before seeing Tony shake his head a little. “I’m done guys…I’m just gonna leave my little dorks to enjoy themselves. See ya later, oh and Banner I want details bro” Tony said before he got up and exited the room.

You turned to your companion with the same question in your eyes before seeing something a bit different in his. “(Y/N) I really have a confession to make to you…that kiss earlier I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time now…I’ve been really nervous to say it but I…I love you” Bruce said nervously as he ran a hand through his curly brownish-greyish locks. “Good because I love you to Bruce” you replied before leaning forward and capturing his lips in your own again. Your hearts beat together as if to a samba but it felt good to finally do this…after so long of waiting.

“I’ve got one question for you then (Y/N)” Bruce finally spoke as you pulled away for air. “Oh and what’s that Bruce?” you asked with a bright smile on your face, you hand lightly stroking his cheek. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Bruce asked softly looking at you with his soft brown orbs. You knew that you couldn’t resist, this was almost like a fairytale but you knew now that it was real. “Yes Brucie I’d love to be yours” you replied before you both found yourselves kissing each other again softly.

Today was the best day of your life…a day that could not be described any other way. All because you wanted a nostalgic gaming day, you created some Mii’s and played some Wii bowling.


	4. Ugly (Bruce Banner X Reader) ~Trigger Warning~

Ugly   
(Bruce Banner X Reader ~ Trigger warning)   
A/N: Based off of a Tumblr post by Dirtyavengerswhispers. The reader is very upset because she’s called ugly and many other names by people. She has an unsavory way of dealing with her pain all the while not even telling her Avenger friends or Bruce about anything. *WARNING reader cuts themselves in this story so if you don’t like this kind of thing then turn back now!!!!* 

 

Smile and hide. These were the two essential things that were apart of you. Smiling meant that you could pretend for a second that you were happy. Hiding to you was what you did to try and ignore the depression that deeply overwhelmed you. You lived with the Avengers, something that only lucky people got to do, then again you were Bruce Banner’s best friend and girlfriend. The other Avengers were like your family and always tried to interact with you as the day went on. Sadly no one knew…they didn’t see behind your bedroom door at night when you would lock it behind you. Steve was like your dad and you could never tell him because he was prone to overreact, Tony was the older brother you wished you had growing up and would listen to you about anything, but him and Bruce were always so busy, Nat was like a sister, but like Steve would probably overreact and make a mountain out of a mole hill, as for Clint he was like a little brother that always tried to make you laugh, and Thor he was basically the one that was fun to be with even if he was a little louder than the others. 

Making a mountain out of a mole hill was always an expression that meant that one would overreact or make something bigger than it was. Depression was nothing like that, in fact it was the mole hill that grew into a mountain. A mountain that would end up with you wanting to jump off of it and end it, but because you were a coward you couldn’t dream of it. You did your best to hide the scars that hide under your sleeves, scars created by the cold metal of a blade, scars that were once dripping crimson. When you would wear your sweaters and long sleeves in the middle of summer the team started to wonder if you were truly “Just cold-blooded” like you had claimed. They didn’t know…they couldn’t know that at least twice a week you would take out your pain and depression on your ugly body, the fat stomached body with some of the proportions off, you couldn’t look at a mirror without crying. The one person that you could never ever tell about this horrible and shady habit of allowing the blade to brandish your skin was the man you loved most. Bruce wouldn’t only Hulk out, but he’d probably blame himself somehow or feel horrible about it. You couldn’t do it to him or even burden him with your thoughts. 

Now you laid unconscious to the world around you from the loss of blood. Your body lay limp and almost fragile as nurses and doctors hooked up many different monitors and tubes. The whole team stood outside in the waiting room, every single one of them expressing their grief in their own way. Tony and Bruce stood alert looking up every so many minutes at the reception desk hoping that a nurse would signal that they could go and see you. Bruce didn’t look up from where he studied the floor because he didn’t dare show just how worried or sad he was although the look on Tony’s face already told that he knew. Tony gently touched Bruce’s shoulder causing the other to slightly look at him. Tony’s heart broke for his friend seeing the tears spilling out of his tired chestnut eyes. “How could she have done this Tony?” Bruce asked taking a breath and trying to remain calm. “Well from what we saw Bruce she’s been doing it for a while…there’s got to be something haunting her, something that she was too afraid to tell us” Tony explained before slowly raising one of his sleeves. “You wanna guess where some of those came from?” Tony asked pointing out one of few scars that still littered the skin of his forearm. “We are no better than she is then are we?” Bruce asked causing Tony to look at his friend confused. Bruce slowly unbuttoned a button on his shirt and revealed a long scar running diagonal along this hair and skin. “No we’re not. It’s how we deal with depression because it hurts. You know what it’s like to be afraid to ask for help Bruce, I know you do because when I first met you and you told us about trying to shoot yourself it was a reminder to me that I’m not alone. We need to tell her that, we need to let her know that we’re not mad at her and that she doesn’t have anything to fear. That we’re here for her and that we can help her through whatever it is that is bothering her” Tony said earning a nod of approval from Bruce. “How do we get Cap and the others to see that though?” Bruce asked glancing over at them. Cap was drawing something that the two could only guess was a get well card, Natasha was lying on the hard couch next to Steve curled into a ball, Thor was standing in front of a vending machine waiting for a snack although the dark clouds outside suggested that he shared the same somber as his comrades, and Clint was perched on one of the rooms many rafters spying at the world beneath him although his facial features were unusually hardened in silence. “Show them your scar. They might not feel as upset if they know that her reason was out of fear and depression” Tony said simply and walked back over to the chairs with Bruce in toe. 

You were shrouded in darkness. All of your life had been similar to this especially because it didn’t matter what school you went to everyone of your peers laughed at you, called you names, and did everything they could to break you. “Hello? Is there anyone there? Bruce? Tony?” you called out into the darkness as you roamed around and looked for any signs of life. You had no idea that you were unconscious and that your friends, your true friends, who worried sick about you; were waiting on the other side of your closed eyelids. Suddenly a strike of lightning forked through the dark and a loud sound beneath your feet could be heard. Your eyes grew wide and you began to run away, but beneath you as the world shook and began to open up you could hear echoing laughter. This laughter was not the kind-hearted laughter that you shared with your friends, but the cold kind of laughter that usually followed the dirty and mean insults that were flung at you from your peers. “Run, run as fast as you can, but you’ll never ever escape us your mortal nightmare” The laughing people shouted as you ran from it. In your line of sight you could barely make out a figure standing on a hill and then some others seemed to standing behind it. In front of you was a screen and it seemed to be playing a memory like a movie, suddenly the figure that was in the very front fell to its knees and it was then that you knew it was Bruce and the others. “Bruce! Wait Bruce! I’m sorry!” You screamed out to him, but he couldn’t hear you like the rest of your friends that stood around him. Suddenly the screen began to show something…it was the last thing you remembered… 

You had been having another bout of anxiety cross over your mind after having a nightmare similar to what was happening now, but much more humiliating. Afraid yet again to call out for help because of the fact that you were afraid that no one would take you seriously, you called upon another very unsavory and cold friend. The knife that would seem to cut away all of your pain and leave you feeling a different type of pain. Pain that turned into a relief, because though you had a vital life source gushing out of your veins, you felt like you were escaping the world and freeing yourself. You let the cold metal slip across the soft and exposed flesh of your bicep and closed your eyes as a trail of crimson liquid began to sink to the floor. After a minute you repeated this method until you felt so lightheaded that you fell onto the floor unconscious. Then you heard Jarvis’s metallic voice ring out into the empty air trying to alert you, when you didn’t answer he was alarmed, within seconds Tony and Bruce were the first to be contacted. You watched your body lie on the cold floor of your bathroom and then you felt something tug at your shoulder. You turned and stared into the familiar face of your boyfriend, Bruce’s eyes were a ghastly white and his complexion was slowly fading away into the darkness. “(Y/N) how could you do this to yourself? Why did you hurt yourself? Don’t you know that I was always right there for you? Please (Y/N) come back to me, come back to the team. Please don’t go away” You heard his voice call out. “Bruce I’m sorry! I love you and I’m so sorry!” You cried trying to reach for him. Bruce was, as you found out, not solid. It was then that you knew that this was a dream and that somewhere he was calling for you. There in front of you was a door, a door that you could only assume was your way back into reality. You quickly lunged for it with tears of joy in your eyes, a second chance, and people who loved you for you on the other side. 

Suddenly you gulped in precious air as you found your body regaining consciousness. You cringed as your eyes were flooded with the bright light of the hospital room. You could hear the faint beeping sound of the heart monitor that was connected to you and the buzzing of the various other monitors that had been hooked up to you. You heard a rather loud ringing sound that was above the door to your room, something you must have assumed was a patient alarm. “Well Hello there young lady, Welcome back to the world of the living, is there anything that I can assist you with?” A male dressed in a lab coat and hospital garb asked with a warm, relieved smile on his face. “C-can I-I see The Avengers…p-please?” you croaked out wanting your family and wanting them to know that you were going to be just fine. “Of course dear, do you need some water to clear up that throat?” The man asked earning a subtle nod in affirmative from you. You looked at your arms that were now covered in layers upon layers of bandaging and cringed seeing a few staples poke out of them. “Good god I must’ve did a real number on myself this time” You whispered softly to yourself as you mustered all of your strength to sit up in the bed. The man returned with your glass of water setting down on a tray in front of you. “I’m Doctor Weber and I just want to say ma’am that you are very lucky that you have the Avengers as your friends. If they would’ve come here any later than you probably would’ve lost too much blood to be saved. I’m gonna keep you here for at least a week for observation along with Doctor Banner’s care. I do hope you get better very soon, but I advise that you don’t handle sharp objects for a while” He said sternly though the look on his face suggested truthfulness and fear for you. You nodded softly in understanding before taking the glass of water and chugging it gratefully, the coolness of the water reawakened your dry vocal chords and made speech a lot less painful. The two of you were interrupted by the sound of a small wrap on the door. “Well then I think that’s your friends, I’ll let them in, I suggest you have some fun for now and we’ll talk more about this with Doctor Banner” Doctor Weber said exiting the room and allowing the band of superheroes to enter the room. 

“Hey guys” You said weakly as you saw them peak around the door. “(Y/N)!” A chorus of voices shouted in unison and suddenly the six of them were a comedic jumble of limbs trying to bust through a small doorway. You laughed a little seeing them trying to figure out who would come through the door first and then watched as each one lined up around your bedside. “(Y/N) thank god you’re alright, oh my angel I’m so sorry!” Bruce cried leaning forwards gently and hugging you gently, afraid that you’d break under his embrace. “No Bruce I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry to all of you, but I just didn’t want to put any more pressure on you guys than you already have” You answered pulling Bruce closer to you and hugging him tight. “You gave us a real scare kiddo, please promise us you’ll come to one of us next time” Steve said softly taking his turn to embrace you. You smiled weakly up at the super-solider and ruffled his hair. “Alright Dad I promise I will” You joked lightly trying to lift the tension that was building in the walls of the room. Steve chuckled a little and placed a kiss on your forehead in a friendly measure and then handed you something. “This is from the whole team, it’s a promise that states, no matter what happens we’re always gonna be there for ya” Tony said softly kissing your cheek and causing you to blush slightly. Bruce rolled his eyes a little, but you gave him a look that said how much you loved him over all the rest. 

You carefully turned over the card to see a picture of avenger’s tower, Home. The card read “There is a hero in all of us, but none brighter or stronger than (Y/N)” you then gently opened the card and saw all of the team, you were on their shoulders and there was a party in the background. The card then read “But even the bravest heroes have a dark day. A team loves them, cares about them, and lifts them up on their shoulders when they need it most. We love you (Y/N) you’re our hero.” At the bottom of the card it was signed by everyone even Nat. “Thanks guys, you’re the best friends a girl could have, I’m sorry for worrying you” You said softly holding out your arms. In a matter of minutes you were encompassed by six extraordinary people with ordinary faces and ordinary smiles. After about an hour or so Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha had to go back to the tower, but each promised they’d visit again before you had to come home. You smiled a little bidding them all a goodnight and promising to be ready for their antics the next day.   
After they left it was just you, Tony, and Bruce in the room. Tony promised to stay and have dinner with you and Bruce even though it was ugly hospital food that probably wouldn’t taste half as good as Bruce’s cooking. Bruce held one of your hands in his softly as he and Tony talked with you about their depression. “(Y/N) I want you to know that you’re not alone ok? Now take a look for yourself” Tony instructed lifting up his sleeve and showing a few old, and long scars that littered his skin. “Those aren’t from working on projects ya know. I was depressed a lot especially after Mom, Dad, and Jarvis all died” Tony said softly and a look of pure shock came over your face. Tears sprung to your eyes as you saw the scars and you held your arms out so that he would hug you. Tony was careful, but upon your request hugged you softly. “*I tried to commit suicide five times from the time I was 16 until I was 23 years old, so I know that it’s rough, but (Y/N) that’s when you’ve got to keep fighting. Don’t ever give up on us ok?” Tony asked softly taking your other hand in his. “I promise Tony” You replied softly feeling Bruce gently wipe away your tears. 

“Alright you two love birds don’t do anything that you shouldn’t” Tony said with a small wink as he walked towards the door. “Oh I promise you right now that this one is getting some rest” Bruce said causing you to roll your eyes a little, but genuinely smile as you watched your friend leave. Bruce slowly stood and took your cup to the sink in the room and then proceeded to get you some fresh water. Bruce walked back over to your bedside and gently set the glass of water down for you on the table. He then knelt so that his face was on the same level as your own, his soft brown eyes staring into your own. You looked down at your bed sheets feeling more and more ashamed as you realized how hurt your boyfriend had been by your actions. “Hey, look at me” Bruce whispers as tears began to roll down your face. “Never hurt yourself again. (Y/N) it breaks my heart to see you this way” Bruce whispered leaning in close to you and placing a gentle and chaste kiss to your lips. His thumbs lightly ran over your tear stained cheeks and wiped them away softly. You softly kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck closing your eyes for just a moment and concentrating on the one person that meant the world to you. Bruce. He gently pulled away and gently rested his forehead against yours closing his own eyes for a second. “You may not love yourself, but I love you and if anything were to happen to you I wouldn’t be able to live anymore” He continued softly. You could hear the tears in his voice and you felt your heart break in two. You lightly stroked his hair and reopened your eyes looking at him. “C’mere my baby, please don’t cry and always know that I’m here for you. Never ever do that again, if not a promise to yourself then at least promise me” Bruce whispered reopening his own eyes and staring at you with love, hope, and sadness. “I promise Brucie Bear. I love you” You whispered hugging him tight. “I love you to my Angel and I’m never leaving you again I promise” He whispered softly. 

Later that night Bruce had convinced Doctor Weber to let him sleep in the bed with you and cuddle up next to you. For once it was therapeutic to have a warm body resting beside your own. Bruce constantly kissed you on the forehead which made you blush and smile every time. It was about 11:30 at night when Bruce decided that you needed some rest. You obviously weren’t all too fond of the idea because you’d been asleep for the last three days, but he insisted and even said that he’d sing to you. With a deal like that you couldn’t exactly refuse because Bruce didn’t sing often even if you thought he had a wonderful singing voice. 

You said that they make fun of your body   
humiliation in your eyes as you told me   
Well I’m going to find them don’t you worry   
And I’ll make sure that they’re really F**king sorry

You said that you’re embarrassed of your body  
you told me you think that you’re really ugly   
well my love I know you don’t see   
what I see 

Anything that is beautiful   
people want to break   
and you are beautiful   
I am afraid 

As Bruce got done singing the chorus line he looked over and saw you fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiled a little in satisfaction and gently pulled the hospital sheet over the both of you. “We’ve got someone precious to protect big guy” Bruce whispered to himself hearing the Hulk growl in affirmative in his head. He let out a soft sigh and rested his head against your own gently. He kissed into your hair softly “Goodnight my (Y/N) I love you, never ever forget that” He whispered softly to the beautiful, sleeping girl next to him. 

~Extended Ending~ 

“Welcome Home (Y/N)!” The team shouted as you turned on the light to the living room. You jumped in surprise landing against Bruce who chuckled and helped you stand straight again. “Aww you guys, Thank you!” You squeaked happily and ran over to your friends. Tony beckoned Bruce to come over, Bruce rolled his eyes and laughed before joining the group in a huge group hug. “Now that Lady (Y/N) is all better let us celebrate like kings and queens” Thor’s voice boomed. “You heard the man J, turn up the beats and let’s get this party started!” Tony cheered. “Yes Sir” Was the reply from the British appliance as the music began flooding the speakers and the lights began twinkling along the walls. 

The first song to come on was ‘Shut Up and Dance’ by Walk the Moon, one of your favorite songs. You smirked seeing Bruce by the bar and walked over to him. You tapped his shoulder softly trying to get his attentions. “Doctor Banner may I have this dance?” You asked smiling and holding out a hand to him. Bruce smiled bright and gently took your hand in his own, but instead of letting you lead him to the dance floor he pulled you up onto his lap. “Isn’t it supposed to be me that asks you to dance darling?” He asked playfully and chuckled softly. You rolled your eyes and gently wrapped your arms around his neck. “Alright maybe you win, but I still wanna dance” You laughed a little and then pressed your lips to his. “Alright my love we can dance” He said softly smiling one of his cutest smiles ever and then pressing his lips back to yours. You shared a passionately kiss that light up the world for you all at once and made you slowly forget about the horrible things that people said. There was a man that loved you for you and would never ask you to change. Bruce was the man that you couldn’t live without and nights like tonight were some kind of magic because you couldn’t forget them. After you broke away for much needed oxygen he gently got up off the bar stool and led you to the dance floor where Tony and Pepper were dancing along with Natasha and Clint. You rested your head against his shoulder and allowed him to take you away in a state of euphoria that you hadn’t felt in ages. You and Bruce danced the night away forgetting about the troubles of yesterday and looking ahead to the future, holding each other’s hands and knowing that the other wasn’t alone.


End file.
